Bungee-type cords are traditionally used to secure loads. Over time, improvements have been introduced to resist abrading, resist rupturing, and the like. However, a typical elastic tie down device terminates at some form of rigid hook. That is, a hook at a first end is secured to a surface and the cord is stretched so that a hook at the second end can be attached to another surface under tension. Basically, the tension in the tie down device is used to secure an item and ensure that the hook(s) remain attached. The tension can cause the cord to break and may lead to the rigid hooks scratching a surface of the item they are being secured to.
In fact, rigid hooks often damage the underlying surface they are attached to. Also, the rigid hook may not be the correct size to secure to a surface. For instance, a round bar (such as in a luggage rack) can have a diameter such that the rigid hook cannot fit around the bar. Moreover, if the hook is not attached correctly, say at an angle, it is possible for the hook to slip off. Rigid hooks also become deformed or bend out of shape. A conventional tie down device does not allow a user to selectively remove or attach hooks to the tie down device.
It is also known that a user, attempting to stretch the tie down device to a sufficient length to reach an anchor point, can pull one of the hooks loose during installation of the tie down device. The hook, under substantial stress and tension via the tie down device, then becomes a projectile moving directly at the user. The loose hook can cause painful and even permanent injuries to the user.
There is a need for a still further new and improved elastic tie-down device. Such a device would prevent damage or marring of the surface to which the tie-down device is being secured. The tie-down device would be suitable with a wide range of connections points. In other words, it would fit around larger anchor points or oddly shaped anchor points that are not operable with traditional tie down hooks. The improved device would not deform over time, and it would prevent or reduce injuries due to premature release of the cord. The improved device might also allow for the selective attachment of a traditional, rigid hook. The tie down device of the subject disclosure solves this and other needs.